1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information overload problems in a network, and in particular, to managing and integrating data from telephone switches, cellular phone sites and other related elements, which in the aggregate, provide cellular phone service.
2. Background of the Invention
Management of telephone switches, cellular transmission sites, and other related elements, which collectively provide cellular communication services, is very complex. The complexity is exacerbated by the myriad of network elements which generate data and by the sheer volume of the data. Information overload is an appropriate term to describe this central problem. Up until now, systems and methods in communication services have dealt with information overload by parsing out the data to multiple task handlers and manually integrating the results to achieve management and integration of the equipment and services. High integration and correlation of data from the various task handlers was impracticable or at the very least cumbersome.